Un amor no terminado
by lindalovegood
Summary: Hermione escapa del mundo magico con su hija que al cumplir los 12 años de edad tendra que ir a Hogwarts colegio de Magia y Hechizeria, que significara volver al mundo magico, volver a encontrarse con el la razon por que deseo mil veces haber nacido muggle mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic y he decidido que será un dramione y es una historia que me ha estado atormentando, bueno mejor me callo y se los dejo leer a continuación

Un amor no terminado

Capitulo 1

Ese dia, estaba muy soleado, Hermione Jane Granger podia escuchar perfectamente el cantar de los pajaros,y el ulular de cierto animal que la bruja empezó a odiar desde el momento que empezó a picotear su ventana. No podia creer que su pequeña e inocente hija ya tuviera 12 años, lo que significaba ir Hogwarts el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Hermione estaba desesperada, trataba de idear un plan para pase desapercibida ¿Habia la posibilidad de hacer pasar a su pequeña anna por un squib? No absolutamente no, estaba tratando de quitarle a su hija la gran posibilidad de experimentar la magia solo por que no quería volver al mundo mágico, no quería volver a verlo, El tenia la culpa de que ella en ese instante se estuviera volviendo loca.

\- ¿Mama?... ¿Qu-que te pasa?- pregunto una niña que bajaba las escaleras

Hermione volteo, y vi a su niña, tenia el pelo rulo y rubio por la espalda,y tes palida, que la observaba con sus grises ojos llenos de preocupación, lucia una tunica, que Hermione habia mantenido guardada en su closet esperando a que llegara el gran dia, y ese dia era hoy.

\- Nada cariño, ven sientate mientras esperamos al tio Harry

-claro-respondio la niña acercandose a un gran sofá de tres plazas- entonces ¿Yo puedo hacer magia ? Y...¿T-tu tambien... Verdad? ¿N-no me tomaras como u-un bi-bicho raro?

-Si Cariño mira- dijo hermione mientras buscaba su varita en alguna parte de su pierna, a pesar de tratar de ser una muggle nunca se separo de pequeño palito- esto es una varita- dijo colocándo el objeto entre las manos de la niña.

-pe-pero no se parece a las que vienen el cereal- dijo la niña inspeccionando aquel artefacto

\- por que las del cereal son falsas y creadas por muggles- le dijo sabiamente su madre

\- ¿Muggles?

-muggles son aquellas personas que no pueden hacer magia, a diferencia de los squibs que son los hijos de los magos que no pueden hacer magia

\- entiendo y ¿Mi papá es ...?

Hermione se sintió morir cundo escucho aquella palabra, sabia que algún dia tendría que decirle a su hija por que es rubia o por que sus ojos son como la plata, pero ella no estaba preparada para decirle a su hija la razón por la que su papá no estaba con ella. No estaba preparada.

\- papá es un mago cariño, papá e un gran mago, tan inteligente como mama sin embargo el y yo somos como el agua y el aceite que por una razón se unieron...- dijo Hermione perdida en sus recuerdos

\- y¿ como es papá?¿ como se llama ? ¿lo conocere algún dia?

-cariño... ¿Segura que quieres hablar de eso en este mismo instante?

Gracias a merlín en ese mismo instante por la ventana entro un patronus de un ciervo :

"hola mione, hola ani, mione sera que se pueden aparecer en la madriguera, de alguna forma Molly se entero y no podre salir de aquí hasta que anna haga acto de presencia "

Vocaliso la voz de harry atravez de aquel animal que hermione descubrió en su quinto año.

\- ¿Que es eso?-grito la blonda - ¿La madriguera es la casa de la abuela Molly? ¿La visitaremos ? Esto es demasiado para mi- interrogó aquella niña a su madre

-anna necesito que hagas silencio y eso es un patronus como este - La castaña le arranco oa varita de las manos a su hija - Expetro Patronum-pronuncio hermione

Un león marino y un hurón empezaron a correr por toda la sala hasta pararse en frente de dos atónitas mujeres: una por estar viendo algo tan extraordinario y otra por haber visto un HURON correr detrás de su león marino y luego jugar.

\- informenle a harry que voy en camino - los dos animales salieron jugando por la ventana - esto mi querida anna es un paso a una vida nueva, un paso a cosas maravillosa y hermosas y otras en las que necesitaremos apoyo mutuo y recuerda que para ver un arcoiris debes soportar a la lluvia - dicho esto hermione las apareció en la madriguera sabiendo que lo que habia dicho era mas para ella que para su hija.

Un poco corto pero es mi primer fic

Comenten

Sigo la histori

O

La abandono y borro

Diganmeloen un rr

Se despide

Lindalovegood


	2. Chapter 2

Ya se que publique la historia hace dos minuto pero no me puedo controlar

Disculpen los errores ortográficos

A continuación la ff que mas amo

Un amor no terminado

Capitulo 2

Hermione tomo de la mano a su hija y las aprecio en la madriguera, anna se sorprendió de ver una gran casa en un gran terreno, sabia que su tio ron habia mejorado su vida económicamente pero no tuvo previsto una gran masion, en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, su mama se habia agachado hasta quedar a su altura

\- Anna, quiero que me perdones por haberte ocultado este mundo, por haberte convertido en una muggle, por que nunca conocistes a tu padre-Hermione por dentro se sentia mal por su hija, pero sabia que ya no habia vuelta atrás

\- Mami no tienes porq…

-si tengo por que anna, solo perdóname

-ok ¿Te perdono?

-gracias-dijo la adulta abrazándole-¿vamos? -pregunto señalando la casa

Anna corrió a la casa y Hermione corrió detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron la niña se le abalanso al timbre haciendo que de los arbustos pequeños hombresitos salieran corriendo por todo el jardín

\- wow ¿Que son? - pregunto la blonda que ya tenia a Hermione verde de tantas preguntas , pero se autoconvencio de que la culpa la tenia ella, y efectivamente la tenia ella

\- son gnomos cariño - hablo irritada la bruja

\- !Hermione¡-un pelirrojo montado sobre una escoba paso cerca de ellas agarrando a Anna por la cintura y montandola en la escoba -¿Como estas princesa?

\- ¿QUE ES ESTO? NO PUEDE SER ESTOY VOLANDO, TIO GEORGE QUE ESTA PASANDO ESTAMOS MUY LEJOS SUELO- gritaba la ojigris asustada y desesperada por hacer algún tipo de contacto con el suelo

\- GEORGE BAJALA, LE TIENE MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS, GEORGE WEASLEY BAJA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE - gritaba una desesperada castaña desde el suelo - ANNA HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NO ENTRES EN PANICO TU TIO YA VA A BAJAR.

\- Heemione relajate, solo es una escoba- dijo la menor de los Weasley

\- SOLO ES UNA ESCOBA ESTAS LOCA MUJER SOLO ES UNA NIÑA QUE NO SABE VOLAR Y SU UNICA COMPAÑIA ES UN IMBECIL - le grito la muchacha sarandeando a una inmóvil pelirroja

-tranquila Hermi aquí esta Anna sana y salva - comento el pelirrojo

\- ¿Como te sientes? ¿Estas asustada? Relajante eso no volverá a pasar mas nunca, yo no lo permitiré- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su hija

\- ¿! Que ¡? Estas loca mujer, amo la sensación del viento en mi cara, el no estar tocando el piso es como estar en otro mundo -relato la blonda- quiero seguir volando ¿puedo?

\- de tal palo, tal hastilla- murmuró George ganándose las risas de su hermana y la mirada de desprecio de Hermione

\- claro qu puedes cariño, pero ahorita vamos a entrar a la casa

\- no me extrañaría que fuera la buscadora de su casa como lo fue su pa...- George se detuvo esquivando un desmaius proveniente de la varita Ronald Weasley - ¿Y A TI QUE TE PASA ?- pregunto atónito el atacado

\- simplemente no nombres a ese despreciable ser gruño con asco el ojiazul

\- Oh! Querida hermione y ani entren entren les de un poco de torta en la cocina- dijo la Señora Weasley al ver entrar a las dos mujeres a la casa

\- hermione... Tenemos qu hablar- comento harry al hacer acto de presencia

\- Anna ve tu con Molly yo voy en un rato ¿Ok?- dijo la castaña

\- claro - dijo la niña entrando en la cocina

\- vamos a estudio, arriba - comento el moreno subiendo las escaleras seguido de Hermione

Que les pareció

Díganmelo en los rr

Se despide

Lindalovegood


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez mas

Después de mucho tiempo

Realmente lo siento

Un Amor No Terminado

Capitulo 3

\- Mione, Mione, Mione- canturreo el pelo azabache -¿tienes idea de que mañanas vas a estar en la primera plana del profeta? Has vuelto a hacer magia!

\- ya harry, no es como si hubiera decidido decirle a Anna que es millo...mejor me callo- dijo arrepitiendose de haber dicho aquello

\- hablando de eso ¿que vas a hacer con el tema serpiente rastrera?

\- No se, hoy en la mañana Anna me pregunto sobre el- informo, Hermione estaba sudando frío, sabia que a su hija le gustaba investigar, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que a su hija le gustaba aprender y ama leer, claro si sus padres eran los mas inteligentes de todo Hogwarts

-¿Qu-que hiciste? ¿Que le respondiste?- pregunto un atónito Harry

\- Nada, en ese momento entro tu patronus y a ella se le olvido - respondió preocupada

\- te diste cuenta qu un Hurón seguia a tu león marino ¿ verdad?

\- si

\- eso significa que "Alguien" te esta buscando

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

\- sabes que cuando una persona extraña a alguien o quiere estar con alguien, su patronus cambia por algo que tenga que ver con esa persona

\- Harry no se a donde quieres llegar con todo es...

\- pero en este caso tu patronus no cambio, si no que un hurón lo persigue, el te estaba buscando, y a partir de mañana te mudas a tu nueva casa en el mundo mágico, el lo sabra, todo el mundo lee el profeta!

\- ¿ donde voy a trabajar ?

\- ¿ porque cambias de tema?

\- yo no he cambiado de tema

\- oh, claro que si lo hiciste

\- que no

\- que si

Hermione se quedo callada, el quería evitar ese tema pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, si quería volver al mundo magico, para que su hija pudiera vivir la experiencia de manera completa lo haria y eso incluir a Draco Malfoy, la castaña suspiro en voz alta, se había concentrado tanto en olvidarse de el que ni si quiera sabia si estaba vivo!.

\- y ¿ como esta el?- pregunto con la mirada gacha

\- ¿Enserio me estas preguntando eso?- Hemione no lo podía creer, se estaba burlando de ella

\- solo respondeme ¿Como esta el?

\- bueno Draco Malfoy sigue siendo un imbécil millonario con un gran proyecto en el ministerio- esto ultimo hizo a la castaña alzar la mirada para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas que la veian fijamente- su apellido no afecto, como da vueltas vida - el peliazabache soltó una risita, hacieno dudar a Hermione

\- ¿Se caso?- volviendo a bajar la mirada la chica pregunto

\- se sabe que tiene contacto con algunas chicas la mayoría prostitutas pero con ninguna una relación seria aunque detrás de el siempre esta Astoria Greengas- respondió mientras acomodaba unos papeles y agarran unas llaves -toma estas llaves son las de tu casa, ya esta equipada y estas otras son de tu carro muggle pero con acciones magicas

\- Harry yo no puedo aceptar todo esto... Es simplementedemasiado

\- Oye yo no estoy pagando, todo lo pago Ron, la situación económica de los Weasley mejoro desde que se caso con Pansy

\- todavía no puedo creer que se hallan casado- comento impresionada

\- No lo critiques, si Malfoy no hubiera desaparecido de la noche a la mañana tu estuvieras casada con el

\- No lo dudes Harry, no lo dudes

\- bueno prepararte, vamos al callejón Diagon, después de que hables con Molly- anuncio parándose de su asiento

\- ya va, no me has dicho en que voy a trabajar- protesto la castaña sin mostrar ninguna señal de querer levantarse de su silla

\- trabajaras en el piso de protección de criaturas mágicas en la sección de elfos- respondió abriéndole la puerta - no pienso dar mas detalles

Hermione no entendía nada cuando ella se hizo pasar por muggle en el ministerio no habia una sección que se dedicara a la protección de elfos sabrá Merlín en este mundo quien la quería tanto como para haber avanzado con su Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros (P.E. ) o quien la odiaba tanto, para robar su idea, Merlín sabrá ...

Acontinuacion mis excusas

Lo lamento seriamente, pero me enferme, no paro de vomitar

Y gracias a las personas que me han dado todo su apoyo con esta fanfic

Se les agradece desde el fondo de mi corazón

Lindalovegood


	4. Chapter 4

Wenas

Mis queridas lectoras, les debo mil disculpas por la falta de internet

Pero vuelvo con 2 capitulos seguidos

Yeiiiiiii

La fanfic que me atormenta

Un Amor No Terminado

Capitulo 4

Hermione bajo las escaleras de caracol de aquella casa, se encontró con una gran sala con dos muebles de dos plazas y dos butacas que rodeaban una gran mesa de café.

En una de la butacas estaba una mujer leyendo el profeta, parecía muy concentrada, a medida que leia una mueca de disgusto se formaba en su cara, Hermione pudo ver que estaba leyendo sobre una muerte.

\- Pansy- llamo la castaña a la nombrada, la cual coloco el profeta en la mesa y camino hasta Hermione saludandola con una sonrisa y un abrazo - ¿Como estas?

\- feliz de que vuelvas- respondió mientras se separaba de ella - ¿Y tu? ¿ estas feliz de volver?

Esa pregunta hizo eco en la mente de la castaña haciendo que preguntara eso ¿Estoy feliz de volver? No sabia qu responder, estaba feliz por su hija y por estar con sus amigos, pero también estaba asustada por que él podía volver a aparecer en su vida, y ella no quería ¿Ella quería que él volviera a su vida? Tampoco sabia que responder, su mente se estaba llenando de preguntas que ella no sabia como responder...

-¿Hermione? - la despertó de su ensoñason una preocupada Pansy- ¿Estas bien? ¿Que paso?

-si...si...¿nada?...si eso...nada- respondió Hermione- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- ya estas haciendo una- se burlo la ojiazul

\- ¿Ronald tiene un proyecto en el ministerio? ¿No?-termino por preguntar la castaña

-si...si...de hecho es un proyecto...

-gracias Pansy- se despidió entrando por una puerta que suponía era la cocina

Entro a un gran comedor tenía 12 sillas y una gran mesa, a los lados habia grandes vitrinas llenas de copas y platos que a simple vista se notaba que no cualquier mago o bruja podria comprarlos ¿Ron era parte de la alta sociedad? ¿Pansy habría presentado a los Weasley en sociedad? Esas preguntas se repetian en su cabeza , pero todas se esfumaron cuando localizo al famoso reloj de la señora Molly y se pudo dar cuenta de que Anna estaba en ese reloj "en casa" decia la aguja de su hija, sonrió .

Hermione se hiba a retirar del lugar por una puerta de donde provenía el olor a comida, pero algo le hizo volver su mirada al reloj, pudo ver el nombre de Draco y decia "camino al trabajo" los ojos de la castaña se aguaron y sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteo para encontrarse con la señora Molly que la observaba con una mirada cargada de melancolía.

\- Nunca conseguimos quitar su nombre- comento Molly- parece que cuando lo hicimos parte de la familia, se hizo parte del reloj, como tu y como Harry ¿No te molesta? ¿Cierto? Yo puedo guardar el reloj

\- No...no...me molesta - aseguro Hermione, tenia el consuelo de que por lo menos podría saber si estaba en peligro- vamos a hablar con Anna

Molly la guió hasta la puerta que Hermione sospechaba era la cocina, su hija estaba sentada en una mesa que se encontraba en un rincón de la cocina, era una mesa para 8, su hija comia algo que ella podría decir era un helado muggle.

\- cuentenme ¿Como se entero Anna?

Hermione le contó sobre la lechuza y que luego le explico la carta, Anna se habia tardado en entender y habia tenido magia involuntario aplicándole un incendio a todo su cuarto.

\- bueno ¿ ya se van?- pregunto molly

\- si, de hecho Anna ¿Le puedes avisar a Harry?- pregunto hermione

\- claro...- dijo la niña corriendo a la puerta- pero...¿Donde puede estar? - pregunto deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la puerta

\- en la sala, después del comedor, quédate con tu tio, para yo hablar con tu mami- le ordeno la mayor de las mujeres que habitaban esa habitación

Después de que la niña desapareciera de la cocina la Señora Weasley se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de Hermione.

\- Hermione, se que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero tarde o temprano esto ocurriría, tendrás que volver al mundo mágico y yo personalmente te deseo lo mejor- le dijo con voz suave la pelirroja señora a la castaña mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas- ahora sal de aquí que tengo que cocinar, chao...chao

\- gracias ...y chao y una vez mas ¿Gracias?- comento Hermione mientras salia de la cocina

Se despide

LindaLovegood


	5. Chapter 5

Volvi

Esta fanfic me vuelve loca

Un Amor No Terminado

Hermione paso por el comedor y le envío una ultima mirada al reloj, el nombre que busco decia "trabajo".

Al llegar la sala se co siguió con Harry haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeña, la cual se movia y reia sin cuidado alguno dándole una patada a una figurilla de cristal con la foro de un perro guardian.

\- !Anna mira lo que has hecho!- le regaño la castaña

\- Mama, no fue mi intensión- se excuso la niña mientras recolectaba los restos de la figurilla- el tio Harry y yo jugábamos y accidentalmente le di una patada...- Hermione ya no le hacia caso a las excusas de su hija y agarro la solitaria cabeza del objeto decorativo, y se acordó el dia en Ron descubrió su patronus, los dos estaban tan felices, ella todavía creia que estaba enamorada de el, sin saber que con el pasar de los años dos Slitheryns se encargarían de enamorarlos.

\- Reparo- escucho como pronunciaba Harry, volteo justo en el momento en que su hija veia las piezas que habia recolectado salir de sus manos y volar al aire para volver a formar la figura en la mano de Harry.

\- wooooow, tu-tu también...m-me siento ex-extraña- exclamo la pequeña niña admirando la reconstruida figura-¿Se podría volver a romper?

\- se podría romper mil veces, y seria reparada mil veces- le respondió Harry provocando en la niña gran admiración por ese ser que siempre habia creido seria como todos los tios, aburridos y amargados, pero su tio Harry era especial, especial como toda su familia, especial como ella. Anna por primera vez en su vida sintió que encajaba,que no era la extraña sabelotodo de la clase, sentia que era mas que esa niña que no tenia mas pasatiempos que leer. Sentia que estaba con los de su especie, como decían vulgarmente sus compañeros de clase, ya que no les podría decir amigos, ya que estos la trataban mal gracias a sus rarezas que no eran mas que un don que ella creia inexistente-es mejor que nos vallamos de una vez- dijo Harry cargando a su sobrina y haciéndole una seña a Hermione para que lo siguiera hasta la salida.

Al salir pudo ver a todos los Weasleys montados cada uno en una escoba volando, se perseguían y trataban de tumbarse, obviamente Ginny era la menos afectada, no solo por el hecho de ser mujer, si no porque era la menor de aquel grupo de hombres.

-¿Como llegaremos al Caldero Chorreante?- pregunto la castaña consetrada en los pequeño Gnomos que detrás de un arbusto los señalaban, luego comprendió que ellos eran el "enemigo"

\- Mione cariño, vamos a ir de manera muggle, caminando- le dijo con voz de estúpido Harry- es lógico que iremos con magia

\- No me tienes que tratar como si fuera estúpida, tengo 12 años que no uso magia ¿Comprendes?- se defendió una colorida Hermione

Harry la tomo del brazo y los apareció enfrente una pared de ladrillos, a pesar de que le habia dolido el tipico tirón de ombligo que te causa la aparición toco el ladrillo que les abriría el camino al callejon Diagon.

La pared de ladrillos se dividió por la mitad mostrando unas grandes calles por las cuales caminaron, se pararon en varios locales, comprando algunas cosas de las que necesitaría Anna para Hogwarts, pero se les habia agotado el dinero...

\- Hermi... Esto no te gustara, pero...tendremos que ir a...Gringotts - le dijo nervioso El-niño-que-vivio, sabia perfectamente que no importaba cuantos años halla pasado esa muchacha sin hacer magia, pero era la bruja mas inteligente de toda una generación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella podría conjurar un Avada Kedavra- pero yo puedo sacar de mi bóveda, te puedes quedar afuera, no tienes por que pasar

\- Yo quiero pasar, sacare dinero de mi bóveda- menciono la castaña, Anna escuchaba la conversación sin entender ni un poco de lo que hablaban, a todas estas ella ni entendió en donde, estaban, pero para eso ya habian comprado unos libros, ella haria su propia investigación.

\- Herms, no creo que debas...

\- si debo Harry...

\- Mama...

\- No debes entrar...

\- yo quiero entrar...

\- Mama...

\- ¿QUE?

\- Todo el mundo nos esta viendo...

Ante este comentario de su hija Hermione alzó la mirada y pudo ver muchas personas rodeándolos, entre ellas vio a Lavender, la actual periodista del profeta según le habla contado Harry que en ese momento la saco de ese tumulto de gente y las conducia a Gringotts, al entrar al gran pasillo donde muchos elfos habian girado la cabeza hacia ellos ( los elfos no la reconocian ya que se habia subido el cuello de la túnica y soltado el pelo, tapando toda su cara) caminaron hasta el final donde un elfo le perdería su varita para poder ingresar a la bóveda.

-Quiero ingresar a la bóveda de Hermione Granger- pidió Harry al elfo

\- Señor Potter, que usted sea amigo se la señorita Granger no significa que pueda ingresar a su bóveda asi por que si, si la señorita Granger no se presenta con su varita nadie va a poder ingresar...

\- Oh genial, que bueno que vine contigo Harry, aquí tiene mi varita - dijo una altanera castaña que agarro a Anna de la mano

\- se dan cuenta de que si estan usan posion Multijugos, nadie podrá ingresar a la boveda de la señori...

\- y usted se da cuenta de que yo soy Hermione Jane Granger, vencedora de guerra, Profesional de Medimagia, y bruja retirada, pero tranquilo, en cuanto saque algo de mi boveda volveré a ser una bruja activa

Ante esto el elfo tartamudeo y la guió hasta la bóveda despues de verificar su varita, Hermione estaba alterada tomo a Anna de la mano y siguió a el elfo hasta su bóveda, Ya no habia vuelta atrás, si volvia era para quedarse y mas nunca irse.

Ñañaññañañañañaña

Tengo planeado algo que los dejara loco

Un objeto, una reliquia Malfoy que Hermione sacara a escondisdas de su bóveda

Voten en un rr el objeto que quieran de los siguientes

Una foto

Un colgante

Un brazalete

Un collar con un corazón roto

Se depide

LindaLovegood

Tratare de actualizar rapiro

Besos

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

He vuelto, no me maten con los tomates

Les traigo tres caps seguidos

A continuación

Un Amor No Terminado

-OOOOOOOOOOOO-

Hermione seguia a aquel duende que refunfuñaba cosas poco audibles, Harry caminaba con decisión a su lado mientras la menor de aquellas personas apretaba la mano de su madre a simple vista lucia nerviosa y quien no lo estaría si delante de ti tuvieras a un duende, estuvieras bajo tierra y de la nada aparece un dragón, cualquiera estaría nervioso.

Al llegar a la bóveda a Hermione se le aguaron los ojos ante las iniciales que habian sido talladas delicadamente en la piedra que decia "Hermione.G.M" recordó cuando Draco le dijo que algún dia iban a tener que tallar la "M" en aquella puerta, derramo una lágrima ante aquella promesa no prometida.

El duende abrió la bóveda, y Harry abrió la boca lo mas que pudo al ver que esta solo brillaba llena de dinero, joyas, muebles y otros objetos que no reconocía.

Anna corrió hasta sentarse en un gran sofá de piel en forma de L.

\- ¿De donde sacaste todo esto?...¿Malfoy no te dejo todo esto...o si?- Harry empezó a caminar por aquella bóveda y volteo a tiempo para ver como su amiga le asentía con la cabeza- Es demasiado... ¿Voy llenando la bolsa de dinero?

\- Si..si...voy pa-para esa vi-vitrina- le dijo Hermione al pelo azabache.

Hermione se paro ante una gran vitrina llena de joyas y una pequeña cajita, solo ella sabia que habia en ella, al abrir la caja se encontró con una pequeña fotografía donde ella y Draco salían abrasados y besándose, Ron tomo esa foto, apartando la caja se encontró con un pequeño corazoncito de oro, el cual se encontraba roto, como no si el corazón de los propietarios lo estaban, agarro una pulsera, en la cual con esmeraldas y rubies las letras "H+D" resaltaban, soltandola se encontró con un guardapelo hechizado para ver a la otra persona con el acompañante, con miedo lo soltó, pero este se abrió mostrando una foto de un estresado Draco, asi que con interes lo cerro y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, cerro la caja y la vitrina.

\- ¿ya terminaste?- pregunto Anna a su tio - quiero seguir paseando - chillo la pequeña haciendo un puchero y sentándose sobre sus rodillas sobre aquel sofá

\- tranquila pequeña, claro que seguiremos paseando en cuanto el tio Harry recoja el dinero- le respondió su madre mientras la cargaba para sentarla en sus piernas

\- que por cierto ya recoji, con esto podrías alimentar a todo Hogwarts y te sobraría Herms!- exclamo Harry abriendo lo brazos para darse a entender

\- Si si si todos se aman, todos se quieren ¿Por que tardan tanto a caso se van a mudar aquí?- pregunto el duende que no podía ser mas metiche

Luego de los insultos del duende a aquellos "millonarios o famosos que se creen mas que yo" pasaron la tarde terminando las compras de los útiles de Anna y de escapar de El Profeta, Harry los apareció en la que a partir de hoy seria su nueva casa.

Hermione se quedo paralizada cuando vio una estructura de dos pisos y una gran camioneta estacionada a la entrada, Anna corrió hacia el jardín y se sentó en el tobogán que habian instalado, Harry condujo a Hermione hasta un banco en el pequeño jardín.

-¿No crees que esta teniendo un actitud muy infantil para tener 12 años?- le pregunto el ojiverde a la castaña

-No...es normal...es como si estuviera superando un trauma...lo esta tomando todo a la lijera...y pensar que todavía no sabe absolutamente NADA...me preocupa...pero después de todo soy la única que la entiende- explico la mujer a su mejor amigo

\- si tu lo dices y crees que es normal para mi esta bien- dijo Harry pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos- antes de que preguntes la casa antes era de Ron, pero la mando a remodelar a penas Anna cumplió 12...hacen dos semanas ya - comento todavía en su pose relajada

-¿Porque la carta llego tan atrasada? Digo hoy es 31 de agosto y mañana 1 de septiembre-pregunto una confundida castaña

\- No lo se, lo único que se es que mañana empiezas a trabajar- el oji verde se paro del banco- me tengo que ir, es muy tarde...Chao vengo por ustedes mañana en la mañana, las acompañare hasta la estación, mañana también se va Marcus, ya tiene 14, que rápido pasa el tiempo- exclamo el pelinegro despidiéndose de la pequeña blonda - Madura- le dijo en un pequeño susurro.

Hermione vio como en un pequeño pop Harry desapareció, ella y la niña entraron en la casa después de todo tenían que hacer maletas, mañana seria un gran dia, mañana pasaría la pagina dando la oportunidad de que su vida siguiera sin tener que huir de Malfoy...o eso era lo que ella creia.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Hermione

 **Todo estaba borroso, podría jurar que estaba en algún parque muggle, pero no, estaba en el patio trasero de una casa que tenia de todo para que un infante fuera feliz durante horas. Senti como la puerta de la casa se abria y un hombre caminaba hacia mi y me abrazaba por detrás.**

 **\- Te amo - escuche el pequeño susurro en mi oido al tiempo en que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban mi ya de por si dilatado vientre- esta pateando- dijo entre risas**

 **\- Yo también te amo- dije dándome la vuelta y enfrentando esos ojos grises, pase mis pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello - ¿Ya te dije que amo tus ojos?**

 **Su platinado cabello estaba desordenado por la brisa que lo golpeaba- si - dijo antes de unir nuestros labios.**

POV Escritora

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe estaba segura de que habia tenido una pesadilla volteo a ver su reloj de mesa el cual le indico que tenia 20 minutos de retraso.

La castaña poniéndose una bata y calsando sus pantuflas corrió hasta el cuarto de su hija que estaba al otro extremo del pasillo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un cuarto perfectamente ordenado, se sorprendió al notar la cama ya hecha, camino hasta el baño de la adolescente que en ese momento se hacia un perfecto moño de bailarina dejando que dos traviesos rulos se calleran perfectamente hasta sus orejas, llevaba ropa muggle, unos jeans y un suéter que según su opinión le quedaba gigante, pero ese era el gusto de su hija, y no le quedaba tan mal.

\- has vuelto a ser tu- dijo la mayor asomándose por la puerta del baño

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- interrogó la blonda

\- Crei que estabas muy pequeña como para entenderlo, y solo pensaba en mi, solo pensé en como protegerme a mi misma- explico Hermione - ¿Te lastime?

\- No- dijo la ojigris abrazando a su madre- pero...¿ Porque apareces en algunos libros de historia? ¿Porque mi familia aparece en libros de historia? Hasta la tia Panzy aparece, una persona tan pacifica es historia !

\- Es que... Nosotros estuvimos en una guerra pero veras fue hace mucho, ya no tiene importancia...

\- ¿Que no tiene importancia ? El tio Harry es el mago mas poderoso de todo el mundo, según lo que puede leer en ese libro- dijo señalando un libro sobre su cama que decia "Vencedores de Guerra" en la caratula- Ademas corre a vestirte yo ya estoy lista el tio Harry y mi primo Marcus que no veo desde que tenia diez ¡Muévete!

Ante esto Hermione corrió hasta su habitación y se baño, se puso un traje ejecutivo y elegante, pero no muy llamativo se recogió el pelo en una coleta y calzo unos zapatos de medio tacón, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que habia en su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la sala y su hija estaba jugando con su teléfono y reconoció que en su tablet estaba jugando "The sims freeplay".

\- ¿te vas a llevar eso a Hogwarts?- Pregunto la castaña señalando los aparatos electrónicos- no vas a tener donde cargarlos hay todo es con magia

\- lo se, por eso averigue un hechizo para producir energía, no necesitare un cable- respondió la blonda mientras pateaba con el pie el cargador de su teléfono

\- Si tu lo dices...¿Leíste sobre el dinero mágico?

\- Obvio, el primer libro que vi fue "Gringotts ¿El banco de los robos?" realmente es bueno- comento la menor

\- Entonces...Toma- Hermione le extendió una bolsa de dinero a su hija- No tengo tiempo de hacer el desayuno, con eso compraras uno y lo usaras cuando sea fin de semana y tengas que ir a Hosmedage, espero que cuando lo gastes uses tu lado maduro, ademas ya tienes ciertas curvas que no vas a poder disimular y todavía sigues creciendo tendrás que comprarte ropa

Pasaron un rato en silencio, las dos con un celular en la mano, pero las dos leian en aquellos aparatos muggles, hasta que sonó el timbre.

Anna fue a abrir saludando a su tio y su querido primo que la veia con una cara de "odio mi vida" pasaron un rato hablando hasta que partieron en el auto muggle-magico de Harry, ya en el anden 9¾ todos se despidieron.

\- Anna por favor cuidate y si te insultan o hablan mal de tu sangre o de tu linaje o de tu padre y tu madre defiendete con lo mejores hechizos que aprendas para el momento, si tienes una duda preguntame mandandome una carta con tu lechuza, o pídele ayuda a Marcus y nunca olvides que te amo- fue lo ultimo que Hermione le dijo a su hija antes de verla partir.

Harry acompaño a la castaña hasta su piso y luego la dejo, y como siempre Hermione tacho otra cosa en su lista mental y pensó y no hay vuelta atrás.


	8. Aviso

Hola Chicos, si me odian y muchísimo, más nunca publique porque empecé a usar amino y publique ahí, luego me abandone la historia completamente, perdi a un familiar, no tenía ganas de nada, pero estoy aquí. Quieren que continúe la historia?

Con cariño

Lindalovegood

Los extraño


	9. Chapter 8

Hey, aquí estoy, de vuelta disfrutennn

Draco entró en la vieja cabina telefónica, giro el disco telefónico.

\- Veamos... Seis... - Marco el número - Dos... Cuatro... Y otro Cuatro... Y un Dos más - dijo el blondo mientras giraba el disco telefónico.

La voz gélida de la mujer se escucho en toda la cabina.

\- Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

Draco giro el disco telefónico, para marcar el número uno.

Una mujer transparente aparecio a su lado, dandole una leve sonrisa.

-Disculpe señor Malfoy, pero no es muy común ver lo por estos lados - comento la chica, a la vez, el piso de la cabina empezó a descender - El Ministerio de Magia le desea un buen día - Despidió la fantasma al joven.

Draco, camino por el largo vestíbulo, una vez mas que otra saludando a algunos de los magos que salian de las chimeneas.

Se subió al ascensor y marcó el piso 8, por suerte no había nadie con quien hablar en el ascensor.

Al llegar a su piso, camino hasta su oficina y se paro en el puesto de su secretaria.

\- Buenos días Pancracia,como estás hoy?- le pregunto el rubio

\- Muy bien señor, lo importante es como esta usted? - respondio la "morena"

\- Yo... Bueno hoy no tengo el mejor humor Pancracia, así que cuando llegue la chica que viene por el puesto de secretaria del subdirector, hazla pasar, eso sera una entrevista rapida, y porfa traeme el café y El Profeta - dijo el muchacho mientras entraba a su oficina - gracias por todo Pancri.

Pasados 20 minutos Pancracia, entró en la oficina con el café y El Profeta en las manos.

Draco tomo un sorbo de café y abrió el periódico, al instante escupió lo que tenía en la boca, en la primera plana del periódico, había una foto de Hermione, Harry y una niña y en el título decia "Hasta que decidió volver "

\- Pancracia, esta es Hermione Granger?

\- Si señor, ella misma

-No lo puedo creer, me tengo que retirar, por favor limpia este desastre - ordenó el rubio tomando otro sorbo de café

\- Me temo señor, que ya llego la aspirante a secretaria - comentó la chica mordiendose el labio inferior, a lo que Draco le hizo una seña para que pasara a la chica.

Por la puerta entró Hermione Granger, Draco al darse cuenta, volvió a escupir su café y empezar a toser.

\- Qué? - preguntó en voz alta la castaña - TÚ? Tu llevaste adelante MÍ proyecto? No lo creo, es.. Es... Imposible, esa es la palabra, imposible - dijo la ojimiel moviéndose inquieta de un pies a otro

\- Pancracia, despide al Señor Walter, esta chica sera la sub-directora de ahora en adelante, guiala a su nueva oficina y muestrale su trabajo, y no, no me contradigas Granger, quién mejor que tu para ese puesto - ordenó el chico sacando a las dos muchachas de la oficina

Con cariño

Lindalovegood


	10. Chapter 9

**Holaaa Chicos**

Hoy me encuentro un tanto feliz así que a escribir se dijo

*Disfruten*

*

Aquella chica morena, esbelta de piernas largas la guiaba a su nuevo puesto de trabajo, un trabajo que a pesar de ser su sueño, no quería. Hermione no podría estar más confundida, su sueño estaba siendo desarrollado por la persona que ella detestaba, aquella persona que la abandono, la persona que la ilusiono y terminó usándola para una noche. Hermione tenía ganas de llorar y, gritar, pero más que nada, quería partirle a Draco Malfoy por robar su idea.

La chica que la guiaba le pidió que la esperara fuera de un cubículo, la castaña se sentó en unas sillas cercanas, pensando el porqué de las cosas, arrepintiendose de todo lo malo que había hecho, sin duda alguna la vida se lo estaba cobrando.

Los pensamientos de la muchacha se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe en la habitación que estaba la secretaria de Draco, la puerta se abrió, dandole pasó a un señor evidentemente anciano, con una corona de pelo, un sobrepeso anormal, y la cara tan roja como nunca antes Hermione había visto algo. El señor mayor empezó a gritar, acusando a Pancracia de incompetente.

-Exijo una razón lógica para mi despido!- gritaba furioso el señor, varias personas habían salido de sus áreas de espectáculo para presenciar el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en el pasillo, los teléfonos sonando, los susurros de los empleados y los reclamos de señor regordete fueron interrumpidos por una clara y fuerte voz.

-Señor Contreras, me parece irrespetuoso que monte este show en medio del pasillo - Draco se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar - Muchos sabemos sobre las recientes faltas que ha tenido el señor Contreras - Hablo esta vez dirigiéndose a los empleados - Llega tarde y se retira temprano, mal gasta el dinero del movimiento y peor aún, me exigió que despidiera a su secretaria ya que ella no quiso ponerse ni faldas más cortas, ni escotes más pronunciados como usted le pidió a ella, sin contar que me amenazó con poner en quiebra total al movimiento. Hoy se a presentado una aspirante a su puesto, y ella tiene mucho más talento que usted, así que recoja sus cosas, y los demás vuelven a sus puestos, no hay más nada que ver aquí.

Hermione estaba impactada, todo ese problema era su culpa.

El señor Calvin, con ayuda de su varita metió todo el contenido de la oficina en una caja, para luego entregarle a Pancracia una montaña de papeles. El anciano se dirigió a una chimenea e insultando a Draco desaparecio en esta.

\- Bienvenida Señorita Granger - La morena le dedico una sonrisa - podrá decorar su oficina como lo desee, este es el trabajo que dejo el Señor Calvin - la chica le extendió las hojas a la castaña - Ya que es su primer día puede revisar todo el papeleo en su casa.

-Y-yo, yo quiero hablar con el Señor Malfoy - pidió la chica mientras aceptaba los papeles

-Me temo que el Señor Malfoy ya se ha retirado - respondió señalando un cartel en una pared, con el nombre de todos los empleados y su ubicación, el mismo mecanismo que el reloj de los Weasley - Y debe rellenar este informe.

Hermione se dirigió a la oficina con los papeles en mano, coloco el papeleo en la mesa y aparto el informe, conjuro una pluma con un tintero y empezó a escribir. Muchas preguntas absurdas para alguien como ella, ¿Posesión de Elfos Domésticos? Absolutamente no.

Después de un rato, con el informe rellenado, y el papeleo revisado decidió retirarse a su nueva propiedad. La castaña le entregó el informe a Pancracia y le notificó que se retiraría, la chica no mostró reacción de queja.

Ya era otro paso, Hermione sabia que Harry le había buscado ese empleo con toda la intención, ahora faltaba ver que sorpresa se llevaría con la casa que el pelinegro le estaba regalando.

*

Hello

Espero les guste

Con cariño

Lindalovegood


End file.
